Just A Dream
by BubblyScientist
Summary: "If you wish you could give them everything" - Another claim on scrawl calibur but this time, some SxG. :3  Song muse for this batch "Just A Dream" - Nelly  I listened to an amazing cover of the song though.
1. Repressed Affections

Because "_We Were Once Perfect Me And You_" turned out so well, thought I'd do more. Only this time with a different pairing. ^,^

**Title:** Repressed Affections  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Sephiroth x Genesis Rhapsodos, [implied past!Angeal/Genesis]  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Secret  
**Word Count:** 225  
**Warning(s):** nothing too bad, just some SADNESS.  
**A/N:** 3?

* * *

He had always kept things hidden from the General.  
Not that he didn't trust him. Oh, he did. Genesis trusted Sephiroth so much it scared him. He had trusted Angeal that much once but once they had passed into SOLIDER, the two had a falling out. Sure, they were still best friends, that never changed but Angeal didn't make him feel safe anymore.  
And it scared him how much Genesis wanted to be safe in Sephiroth's arms.

So he kept a secret. Then another secret. Most of them were his own feelings he was trying to repress those feelings of affection but they just kept growing... and growing... and growing until he thought he'd burst.

Genesis leaned up and ran his fingers through the silver strands and breathed in the scent of something that could only be described as pure _Sephiroth_. He had not expected the General to take a hold of his chin and guide his lips towards his. Genesis had not thought that Sephiroth was capable of love or even knew what it was but he had been wrong.

The Red Commander looked down at his Loveless book once more and let the large black wing freedom. He sighed and flew away from the ShinRa building.  
He had been wrong a lot lately.


	2. Don't Tell A Soul

**Title:** Don't Tell A Soul  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Sephiroth/Genesis, featuring Angeal and Zack  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Read  
**Word Count:** 224  
**Warning(s):** Just Zack being a jerk. xD  
**A/N:** Okay. To explain, our cosplay group has a Sephiroth and a Genesis. And Zack just finds ways to cockblock Sephiroth from getting some. All you need to know. 3  


* * *

  
Genesis sat quietly, enjoying his Loveless in the lovely afternoon. It was such a beautiful day.  
"Heyyyy Gen!"  
... or it _had _been.  
"Yes, Zack? What is it? Aren't you supposed to be with Angeal for training right now?" He smirked as he heard a hitch in his breathing.  
"That's... not the point!" He chuckled and leaned over, hugging on the red head. "I have something to tell you."  
"Oh? And what is it?" He closed his beloved book for a moment and gave Zack a puzzled look.  
"Well. It's from Sephiroth."  
"And what does my beloved say?"  
"He didn't _say _it but I know it's true."  
Genesis frowned. "Just get on with it."  
"He hates Loveless. He said you went on and on about it last night and he couldn't take it anymore."

~

Sephiroth shivered in his office. Angeal, acrossed from him, raised an eyebrow.  
"Something wrong?" He asked, concerned for his friend.  
"I have a feeling someone's talking about me... and someone is angry with me."  
"Oh. That's... odd."  
"Yes it is. I don't like it. I wonder if it's-"  
"**SEPHIROTH**."

Angeal and Sephiroth looked to each other and sighed.  
"Zack." they said in union.


	3. Taste Your Beating Heart

**Title:** Taste Your Beating Heart  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Sephiroth/Genesis  
**Rating:** R for non explicit sex  
**Prompt:** Mourn  
**Word Count:** 185  
**Warning(s):** nothing too bad. hah.  
**A/N:** ^^ Non explicit sex is better than none right? Anyway, I'm going to be gone for three days so here are my three days~ 3

* * *

It was unlike any feeling Sephiroth had ever felt.

Genesis was there under him, moaning and running his fingernails down his back in mid-orgasm. Eyes shut, mouth open... hair a mess...  
Sephiroth let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Genesis was beautiful and he was his. Only his.  
_'Always and forever_' he had said. _'never to betray you. Only with you until the last light from Gaia's eye fades.'  
_  
"Seph..."  
He didn't hold back anymore. No, now that he seen Genesis was he was. Vulnerable, small, in need of comfort and kisses... he had no idea how needed he would feel, how -dare he said it?- _**loved**_ he'd feel by just holding him against his chest, pulling lightly at the silky hair and just hearing the gasps and groans he could make fall from the lovely mouth he knew tasted sweet.

Maybe he didn't have to mourn his beating heart... not when he had someone who gave it such life.


	4. To The Place That'd We'd Meet

**Title:** To The Place That'd We'd Meet  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Sephiroth/Genesis  
**Rating:** K  
**Prompt:** Teach  
**Word Count:** 254  
**Warning(s):** Sweetness.  
**A/N:** ^_^  


* * *

  
It didn't accrue to the General that he'd have to help train most of the new second classes. In fact, he had no idea until early in the morning that he was doing anything that day.  
Lazard had given him the job, said the president wanted to instill a little fear into them, seeing how they were rebellious group of seconds. This Sephiroth could understand but he was simply young man. Would they take him seriously just looking at him?  
Probably not.

Still he went and to his surprised, there were only two SOLIDERs that caught his eye. One raven dark hair and wise old blue orbs and the other...  
"And just who are you supposed to be?"  
Sephiroth frowned. "I'm your superior officer."  
"Really? Damn. Angeal, I thought I had one this time." He smiled to his friend, who tried not to smile back. "What's your name?"  
"Shouldn't you be fearing me? I am Sephiroth."  
Genesis chuckled. "Oh, forgive me. Ahhh!" He faked screamed. "Better?"  
Angeal, smirked and looked down, his shoulders shaking in laughter. Sephiroth couldn't help the smallest of smiles that graced his normally expressionless face.  
"What is yours, second?"  
"Genesis. Genesis Rhapsodos. And this is my friend, Angeal Hewley." Angeal nodded with a small salute. "Well, now that we know each others names, that means we're all best friends."  
"Friends?" Sephiroth questioned. "What are friends?"  
"We have much to teach you, Scary General Sephiroth."


	5. Don't Just Stand There

**Title:** Don't Just Stand There  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Sephiroth/Genesis  
**Rating:** T  
**Prompt:** Beg  
**Word Count:** 175  
**Warning(s):** Sad.  
**A/N:** Yup. Sadness. xD

* * *

_Stop.  
Justpleasestop._

Images of the past flooded his mind's eye. He could see burly figures laughing, smiling...Angeal, Zack, Lazard...  
Genesis.

_Nononononononononono.  
Pleasepleaseplease I don't wanttoremember!_

He could see Genesis walking away, screaming at him. Calling him Jenova's whore. He could hear his comebacks, calling his beloved a slut, anything just to get under his skin.

_I didn't mean it.  
I didn't mean it.  
I love you._

"I hate you. Go rot."

_No. Please, I'm begging you.  
Stop this. Let me make him love me again._

"**There's nothing you can do, lovely. He doesn't love you anymore. They took him from you. ShinRa. Gaia. We should punish them. Help me.**"

Sephiroth had no choice. It was like he was trapped within his own mind while another persona took over. He could only watch as he destroyed Cloud's hometown with sorrow.

_I'm so sorry.  
Forgive me._


	6. You Can Say A Prayer If You Need To

**Title:** You Can Say A Prayer If You Need To  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Sephiroth x Genesis  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** Pure  
**Word Count:** 365  
**Warning(s):** Sadness.  
**A/N:** Eh. It took me awhile to get over my killer cold and a writer's block. Terribly sorry!

* * *

It started out small. A few cuts and bruises, nothing too bad. It wasn't until he had horrible pains that Genesis began to worry.  
Hojo was always testing Sephiroth, wanting to make him better, faster, stronger... it didn't matter if his body limits couldn't handle it or that his mind was fragile enough as it was, all that mattered was that _he _could _do _it and still see results.  
Results were everything and nothing.  
If he didn't get good results, he punished him. If his results were improving, Hojo pushed him harder. It was a lose-lose situation.

Sephiroth groaned on the bed, cringing at the sudden pain in his sleep. Genesis moved quickly, leaning over and stroking his hair. Whispering calming and loving words to distract him from the pain. It was horrible, seeing his love like this. It made him sick to his stomach, a bright and burning rage to kill Hojo in the slowest way possible.

Even though Hojo had brought Sephiroth so much pain, he couldn't just kill him. Not just because he was a valued member of ShinRa. Not just because he felt some weird loyalty to the man.  
Because like it or not, that was the man that gave him life. And try as he might to hate him, there was a part of Hojo that he loved because he was the only father he had or gotten to know.  
And Genesis knew this.  
So did Hojo... and he often enjoyed ripping this pureness out of Sephiroth with each experiment. Injecting him with only Gaia knew what, and making him feel pain beyond his painful nightmares.

Genesis kissed his cheek and felt tears swell in his eyes. Sephiroth was asleep now, the potion and Cura doing him good finally  
It was okay to cry, Genesis thought. It was okay to cry but Sephiroth wouldn't. Not for himself. Never for himself.  
So Genesis cried in the dark of their shared room.

He cried the tears that Sephiroth could not. He cried for Sephiroth's pureness... because he loved him his damaged God.


	7. Sweet Dream Didn't Show

**Title:** Sweet Dream Didn't Show  
**Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core  
**Pairing(s):** Sephiroth x Genesis  
**Rating:** M  
**Prompt:** Taint  
**Word Count:** 243  
**Warning(s):** Language, sexual references, character death  
**A/N:** I pulled this one out of my ass. It doesn't make sense. I'm sorry. xD

* * *

It was tainted. Their love.  
Sephiroth was slowly losing his mind, Genesis' greed and selfishness clouded over his judgement.

But they tried. So hard.

It was kiss that couldn't be described as anything but passionate, hard, lust filled... there was no love in this kiss. Not like there used to be. Not now.  
Angeal was dead. Zack was dead. Lazard was dead. ShinRa was pretty much dead.  
They were the only ones left.

Genesis groaned as Sephiroth's lips descended on his neck, remembering old memories of them together. It made him want to cry. Break down.

No. He couldn't do that. The red head pushed his lover back suddenly and turned away. "Miss me that bad, huh?"  
"Of course I did, _songbird._" He cooed, wrapping his arms around his waist. Genesis gave an audible gasp.  
"Weak..."  
"You missed me too." Sephiroth smirked. "Or would you prefer Angeal? He always knew how to fuck you right didn't he?"

The Red General pushed him away, angry in his eyes. "Fuck you. Don't speak his name." _He left me. Left me for that puppy of his._

Sephiroth smirked and gave him a 'come hinder' look as he made his way to the bedroom.

Their love wasn't love anymore.  
It was to be tainted.. in blood.  
In swears.  
In anger.  
And in shame.


End file.
